Cuneo Family
The Cuneo Family is a crime syndicate of the Italian Mafia. It controls some part of Old Town today and formerly controlled Little Town in France City but it also control some cities in Canada, and Manhattan running North American-France operations. They were founded in 2001 by Phillip Cuneo, a Sicilian immigrant, who became a chocolate milk truck fleet owner, as well as a businessman who built up his base in FC after eliminating the Westies gang. The Cuneos were among the Five Families of France organised crime, and were allied to the Tattaglia Family and Stracci Family, but were enemies of the Corleone Family. Today they are also allied to the Fortunato Regime and DeVazzi Family. History The Cuneo family were based out in Old Town, starting out as the 44th street gang, led by Phillip Cuneo. However, in 2001, with aid from his closest friends, Elvis Smoth and Mario DeBellis, he exterminated the Westies Irish Mob and took over the neighbourhood, founding the Cuneo Family with Smoth as Lawyer and DeBellis as a Caporegime. The family were mainly legitimate, running milk trucks, and Phillip Cuneo was never suspected of illegal activities. But his Soldati were vicious in their methods and ran the black market operations, and took over lots of land from the Barzini Family and Corleone Family. They became one of the Five Families due to their power in FC. However, they managed to form alliances with all of the other families and maintained peace for many years until the Five Families Mob War of 2010. Their Soldato Bobby Marcolini was the first to fall, literally, being thrown off of the West Side Highway overpass bridge while extorting a debtor. In 2010-11, the Caporegimes Michael Costa, Ronnie Tosca, and Mario DeBellis were all killed, and back in the First Cuneo-Corleone War of 2010, their shops were cut off and they lost Dino de Martini, and Artie Maranzano paid the Corleones protection money instead after Sonny Corleone's takeover of power. The Cuneos then participated in his murder, leading to the end of the war, with Vito Corleone promising that he would not break the truce that ended the war. Don Cuneo kept to the peace, but his men chiselled on Corleone shops and took back most of their territory and added to it. Charlie Trapani, a Capo in their family, eliminated their mole working for the Cuneos, Marty Malone. In late 2011, after months of "peace", the Corleones eliminated the Cuneos by killing Don Cuneo inside of a hotel and took over his shops afterwards. They also killed their Underboss and Lawyer, as well as bombed their mansion and robbed their Marseilles City train yards. Cuneo's son and successor Carmin Cuneo was friendlier to the Corleones and the Cuneos became allies with them, mostly, sharing their casinos in Las Vegas. However, in 2013, Don Cuneo and ten other of his men and other mobsters were killed in Vatican City in an assassination, orchestrated by Corleone traitor Joey Zasa of the Clemenza Crew, along with the Barzinis and their allies. The Cuneos are now currently based in some parts of Manhattan, Brooklyn, France and Miami, and their Don Garnet led them with an alliance of Montana Gang before their disbandment. They ate also allied to the Barzini mob and DeVazzis today. In the video game When Charlie Trapani was given the guard mission in the hospital where the Don is hospitalised by Capo Pete Clemenza, there's a Corleone Soldier who will say "You can trust a Cuneo, but mess with their business and you're a dead man." and a spy says "The Cuneos are honourable, as long you don't mess with their business". This would imply that Cuneo family is trustworthy and a great ally to have with, this is true because Don Phillip Cuneo is seen as clean business in Monaco. Cuneos relation with Corleones seems very well before the start of the Five Families Mob War in 2010, Corleone Wise Guy Monk Malone has a number of Cuneo friends who are willing to defend him when he needs them. A Corleone Soldier and Capo even state that Cuneo can be trusted and respected but you have to be on the good side of them or face a life endangering experience against them. However, most of the Cuneos are cunning battle strategists and deadly warriors. As example, lawyer Elvis Smoth already planned to weaken the Corleone in the war first without fighting, underboss Marco Cuneo already made a plan to attack Corleones, and is a deadly man while his reputation is as a clean and trustworthy person. Their family members are indicated with red suits. While Tattaglia and Stracci strength difference is not too significant, it skyrockets against Cuneo and Barzini. When you start fresh, you have good chance to win even against a Tattaglia Security Guard and Stracci Soldier, but a Cuneo Soldier will make you say otherwise. The Cuneos are very tough and can generally rival Barzini in term of combat although after a while they will usually lose, but the Cuneos are not to be messed with in the beginning. Fighting a Spy will still give you a chance to win but from Soldier to above, it is not advisable to do so until you have levelled up. The Cuneo family is also the second toughest family in the start of the game due to their harsh homebase in Old Town. They are the least wealthy family in the game but wealthy enough to ensure that their family men are well-established and prosper. Cuneos are known to be a very peaceful family and honour even their rival families, however provoke them far enough and even a psychopathic Stracci will cry for mercy. Cuneo family are known to be brutal warriors when crossed and are far more experienced in combat than other families including Barzini, the reason behind Barzini's toughness is their wealth and influence far surpasses Cuneo. The Cuneo family is allied to the Stracci and Tattaglia families. The notable reasons are because Cuneo lawyer, Edwin Smoth made a deal with Straccis to be allied. Cuneos are even related to the Tattaglia family, as capo Rudolph Tattaglia, brother of Don Tattaglia, married Roberta Cuneo, sister of Don Cuneo. They are also known to help out each other a lot during the mob wars. The feelings seem to be mutual with the Barzini Family but they seem to have a hatred of the Corleones like the rest of the families. Members *Don - Phillip Cuneo (killed), Carmin Cuneo (killed), Garnet *Lawyer - Elvis "Edwin" Smoth (killed), Garnet (promoted to Don), Gideon Kane *Underboss - Marco Cuneo (killed), Carmin Cuneo (promoted to Don), Clarence (killed), unknown *Capo - Mario DeBellis (killed) *Capo 2 - Michael Costa (killed) *Capo 3 - Ronnie Tosca (killed) *Capo 4 - Ralph Flossinger *Soldiers - Bobby Marcolini (killed), Giovanni Russo (killed), Joe the Elegance, Scarecrow, Grinch (former), Professor Hinkle (former), Ebenezer Scrooge (former) *Spy - Frederico De Leonardis (killed), Umberto Raffini *Assassin - Nicholas Klaus (killed), Derrick Loscano (traitor, killed) *Security Guard - Fredo Buttowski *Wise Guy - Monkey Ass Calamari (killed) *Truck Driver - Unknown *Worker - Kevin Moonmen (killed) *Citizen - Tobias Cuneo (killed) *The Pony - Sweetie Belle Gallery Philllip.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo. Carmin_Cuneo.jpg|Don Carmin Cuneo. Charlie_VS_Marco.jpg|Underboss Marco Cuneo. Chocolate Truck.png|Cuneo's main hobby is driving around the city a chocolate. Cuneo icon.png|Cuneo's crest. Cuneo_mansion.jpg|Cuneo mansion. Cuneo Don.png|Don Garnet. Sweetie_Belle_is_AWESOME.png|Sweetie Belle, Cuneo's pony. Ralph.jpg|Ralph Flossinger as he appears in Scarecrow's theme song. Category:Killed in Action Category:Cuneos Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Deceased Characters Category:Too much Red Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Empires Category:Well equipped albatross